Not What it Seems
by RemarkableDee
Summary: It seems that everyone seems to know but they actually don't. They could only see the surface, barely halfway through her soul. They didn't know that she was falling apart or about the one who she thinks could save her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**

"Die!" A scream came from the Stewart's living room. Moments later it was followed by a shriek. Miley came rushing down the stairs dressed in her pajamas, decorated with pink bears. Her hair was in a mess, completely ugly. Though with all of that she looked like a beautiful disaster.

"What happened?" She demanded. Her forehead creased in confusion as she saw the scene laid out in front of her:

Her brother was jumping up and down the couch, in victory. His face was absolutely pure in joy. It was like the king, finally winning the war or a kid that just got his Christmas present. Beneath him, on the floor, was Lily. She on the other hand was in despair. She was curled up, her arms wrapped around her head. She wasn't happy at all, the exact opposite of Jackson. She was screaming the words, "NO!" over and over again. It seemed to be a scene out of the movie when one of the characters had finally beat his/her own conflict. Though this was no movie scene, this was her best friend and her brother. It wasn't a major conflict; it was a video game.

Jackson spotted Miley and ran to her side. "I won!" He screamed triumphantly. "I beat the high-scorer, Lily Truscott." He ran around the house and sang, "I won! I won!" Miley watched him with a sad sigh. This was so pathetic. For crying out loud, it was a video game.

She walked over to where Lily was. She sat with her on the floor but Lily wouldn't look up. Miley gave her a shake but she didn't budge. She gave one last push and Lily finally looked up.

"What?" She said in a gloomy voice.

"Lillian," Miley said in a soothing voice. She's used it before on her dad when he was upset. Once when Jackson lost a match, she's used it too. "It's just a game, Lils. There'll be plenty more for you to beat him. Its just one game."

"Well, it's thegame. The one I'm _always_ good at. Now, he's beat me." Lilly complained. Her face seemed hopeless.

"Well, you could always beat him on that other game and the other one and the other one." Miley smiled. "And there's always a rematch."

Suddenly, Lily's bright smile suddenly appeared. "Oh yeah. It's only one game."

"Correct." Miley nodded.

"Hey Jackson! Rematch!" Lily got up and ran out the living room. She followed the same path Jackson had taken when he had his victory dance a while ago.

Miley laughed and sighed. It seemed she was always people's comfort. When her dad needed something, she was always there. Though Jackson rarely

asks for comfort. Lily was just the most one that needed comfort because she was usually sensitive. Oliver seemed to need her most now because of his girlfriend. They would always hit rough patches. She hated it though because she strongly disliked Joanie and the feeling was mutual. At least she tried, unlike Joanie who didn't. Joanie just built this wall between, she didn't ignore Miley but she just made her feel excluded. Like she didn't belong. It was better than nothing though. She was lucky she wasn't ignored, at least she was acknowledged even though it wasn't that pleasant.

"Morning, bud." Her dad walked in the door. His hair was slightly wet and he had sweat spots on his shirt. A towel was wrapped around his neck, which he used to wipe his neck. And the _smell._ She was used to it but every once in a while it would bug her. It smelled like man cologne gone rotten. Really strong man cologne. Miley sniffed and made a face. You could smell it 5 feet away.

She quickly flipped through the mail on the kitchen table. Nothing. _It's been two months already_, she told herself. When was she ever going to learn? He was never going to write to her. Why did she ever believe in him anyways? She's been with guys like him before. She knew that it could never work out. The busy schedules just couldn't fit each other. But she thought that this time it was different. Because she felt that he really was different which in no doubt what so ever, he was. He was the one that was going to make her change. For the better.

Not desperately waiting.

But for some reason, she wasn't angry with him. No, she was pissed. She had never been played and hoped like this before. She hated that whole feeling of anticipation when it was for nothing at all. Though she still kept hoping and waiting because he was worth it. If this were going to work out, it would make her happy. Very happy and content. Her dad eyed her while she stood on the table, just thinking. He shook his head, thinking it was just a regular teenage girl, having her own thoughts.

Miley walked out the dining room and moved to the upstairs bathroom. She took time to notice the piano near the balcony. The beach waves crashing on the balcony. As she moved to the stairs, she looked at the pictures hanging on the wall. She stopped briefly when she saw her mother's face. She sighed, thinking about how she missed her. There were times when she really needed a mom. Some things she just felt uncomfortable talking to her dad about.

She quickly walked to the bathroom. She shut the door and locked the doorknob. The bathroom was decorated in a manner that every teenage girl would envy. There was a small window overlooking the ocean. The sink was decorated with seashells. The floor was marble granite. It was smooth. Her shower curtains were pink but a very light pink. It was almost white kind of pick. The tub and toilet were so white. It was supposed to be like pearls, which it looked a lot like it. The total cost estimated to half a million dollars.

Money was never an object to the Stewart's. Not with Hannah Montana's growing profit and some of Mr. Stewart's money from when he was also a singer, touring and selling millions of CD's. The Stewarts kids were never spoiled though. They were raised in a manner that everything was appreciated and to be worked for. In other words, if you want something you better work hard for it.

As Miley stepped into the shower, she sighed as the warm water hit her skin. Her thoughts were suddenly taken back to the summer where they first met; well it was their _only_ meeting.

Miley and Lilly decided to see a band that they had heard have from Myspace. They seemed unknown but had great music, one of those underground bands. So, they went to one of their concerts in California. Since they had paid a little extra for their ticket, they were able to see the band backstage after the concert. They could ask for autographs, take pictures, met and band members and talk to them. That was how she met him. He was you guessed it, the lead singer.

When Miley saw him perform, she was absolutely smitten. He had the whole rock star look but with a pretty boy edge. His voice was absolutely amazing better than the ones she has ever met. It was pure, clear and smooth. It was better than any Jonas Brother.

So, they talked for hours until it was time for them to leave.

"_I'll make you a promise." He said. He had her attention then. They were on the green room. He was sitting on a red couch. Right next to him was Miley, she was sitting cross-legged facing him._

"_I'll promise never to forget you." He said solemnly. At that time, she believed him. "I'll write to you. I'll tell you about places I've been to, people I've met and pictures! I'll take pictures!"_

"_Don't make promises you can't keep." Miley smiled. "This is never going to work out. You're eighteen. I'm fifteen. It just doesn't fit." He didn't say anything but he just looked at her. He inched closer to her, their forehead touching. _

_His lips brushed her slightly before passion took over. As her lips parted, his tongue gained entrance. Their lips were fighting for dominance and things got heated each time the clock ticked by seconds. As they stopped, both were breathless. Miley, a lot more naïve, seemed to be drunk with passion. She was then given a small fire of hope that maybe it could work out. She could actually fall in love again and that her damaged heart could heal again. Because of that one night, that one kiss, that one guy could change everything._

---

"All summer long?" Lily screamed in excitement. They were in Miley's closet getting ready for a talk show taping. She was already in her Lola ensemble: red polka dot skirt, black and white striped leggings, yellow suspenders and a green, a bright green shirt with vivid decorations. She was in the process of applying her wig, completing the Lily to Lola transformation.

"Well, not ALL of summer. Just the two months. It's the shortest tour I've ever gone on but it should be fun. Tours are always fun. I'm excited for the opening act though. They always sound awesome. Jerry always picks good bands that are kind of undiscovered." Miley explained. She, on the other, already had her wig on. She was putting eye shadow on. She watched as Lily struggled with her wig, "Need help?" she offered.

Lilly nodded. Miley walked over to her, holding the pin, "This might hurt." She warned. As if on cue, Lily let out a small shriek. She brushed Miley away as she put a red headband on her hair, the finishing touch. Her mouth shaped an 'O' as she realized she had forgotten something. She reached inside her makeup bag and pulled out her cherry red lipstick.

"I'm done." She called out to Miley. She was putting on her boots and smiled at Lilly. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. It was amazing how she could change like that; in a less than an hour she became a different person; an alter ego of who she really was. Hannah had a lot more accomplishments than Miley. She had a total of 5 Grammy awards, and a bunch of others she couldn't even remember. Miley, on the other, was just Miley. Nothing special but having that little piece or normality was important to her.

When you're put into this world where you're being watched too much, you want that piece of something simple. Hannah Montana's actions were always being watched. The clothes she wore, the way she did her hair even the guys she dated were being criticized. Miley wanted something real in her life, thus creating two people. She wanted to follow her dream without being too caught in it. It's seemed simple when you thought about it. How do you keep yourself from sinking in too much? You become someone else.

It is hard though. Having to put up with problems of being normal, and problems of being someone extraordinary. She was thankful though that she made Hannah and Miley similar despite the fact that both their lives were just opposites. Though one of the hardest parts were, keeping the secret. It was especially hard when it came to boys. There were also some benefits especially when it came to her normal life. There were privileges when you have connections to one of Hollywood's brightest stars.

"Let's go girls. We're going to be late." Mr. Stewart called from the door. As they walked into the limo, they were in character. Suddenly they weren't Lily and Miley anymore. They were Lola and Hannah Montana. Of course they were still themselves, just extreme versions of themselves. It was like their personalities were intensified, along were their sense of style and just the way they acted. It was different but the same at the same time.

---

"So, Hannah, how are you?" The host asked. Her name was Cindy. She pretty of course, almost like Barbie. She was wearing a black. It was the black dress that every girl should have. The one Audrey Hepburn wears? It was simple yet, beautiful. Her was blonde which was in bouncy, light curls. She had own a pearl necklace that matched her earrings. Her smile, like Barbie, seemed to be plastered on her face. Hannah wondered if it hurt to smile much.

"Well, I'm okay. Great actually." Hannah tried to mimic her rapturous, bright smile but she failed and it probably came out as fake. "I'm getting ready for my summer tour, so I'm pretty excited. The tickets will be on sale in a few weeks so," She looked at the camera. "You guys should check your piggy banks." Her head twisted a little to her dad who gave her a thumbs-up. He had told her earlier to mention about her upcoming concert to the audience.

"Awesome." The host said again with that flashy smile. Hannah realized it was kind of getting annoying. "What about your love life? Any special guys in your heart? There must be someone there."

"They only guys in my life right now are Jesus and my Dad. That's basically it. I mean if you're speaking about romantically, there is nobody there. I'm okay with it though because I can feel like I'm in control. I don't feel pressured to wear this or that and act like this or like that. When you're in a relationship, you kind of become someone else that's different from whom you are. You kind of forget that you just need to be yourself, not something else just to impress someone." Hannah replied. She smiled proudly at herself. She had nailed that question. She quickly glanced over at Lola and her Dad, who nodded understandingly.

"Good for you." She applauded, and then the rest of the audience applauded with her too. Some even stood up, nodding their heads, as if they understood. "It must be hard for you living under a microscope. Tell me, how do you deal with it?"

"I've learned to cope with it. I have my piece of normality every once in a while." She winked at her Dad and Lola. "I've also learned that you don't always get what you want. Even though the press is really harsh on me, I've gotten used to it. I just kept telling myself that this is my dream and their just another obstacle I have to face. I love what I do despite the fact that I have to go through all of that, I can deal with it. I don't ever let myself feel self-pity because every celebrity goes through that. It's just a regular part of the Hollywood life."

"You seem to have the answers to every question." Cindy surmised. The audience nodded in agreement.

"Nah," She told them "I'm just doing the best I can, under the circumstances."

"How's that working out for you?" She asked. There seemed to be a multiple of answers going through Hannah's head. All of which though were just very long stories that really didn't fit. She just wanted to be herself, and answer what every teenager would say. Trying to be you. Flaws and all. Behind every answer was a story or experience she had learned from. All that she needed to do was put it all in a simple sentence.

"Well, you know," She started. "It's day by day."

**That was like 7 pages on Microsoft. I kind of wanted Miley Cyrus& Hannah Montana& Miley Stewart to just kind of clash together. Sorry, if it's confusing and this kind of sucks but it's whatever. It was fun though. I'm new at FF so I'm even sure how this all works out. I really hope people will like this. Review?**


End file.
